


A Little Dip in Wawanaka!

by Kyuubi16



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Crossover, Crossover romance, F/M, Sex, Skinny Dipping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Gwen decide to go for a little dip in one of the islands new artificial lakes. Though on such a hot day swimming isn't the only joyful activity.





	

A Little Dip in Wawanaka  
0  
Naruto x Gwen

 

0  
Story Start  
0

Set on the island within the Canadian region two figures were walking along the sandy path of an island. One, a young man with tan skin and deep blue eyes. The other a young woman with pale skin and dark eyes. Their names respectively was known Naruto and Gwen.

It was spring and with the sun out, shining its warm rays the couple decided to do something off. The two of them used to be contestants of a reality show that consisted of many dangerous challenges and students. Since that time the two of them had ended up becoming interns for the very host of that show that all but tortured them and many of their fellow contestants.

Becoming for interns for Chris was the last thing in mind either had for a job prospect. Though the fact that they use the time to payback Chris with their own torture by either pranking or helping the campers while K. , another one of the hosts paid them which more then made up for it. The Free dental and travel was a bonus.

The two of them decided to go take a dip in one of Wawanaka's new artificial lakes. The place had became habitable once the toxic dump had been taken care of it. Naruto was dressed in yellow and black swim shorts, flip flops, with black shades, a light blue towel draped around his shoulders and a white T-shirt.

Gwen was wearing a small, light grey cut off top that came to just below her breasts with a two piece black bikini and flip flops. Ever since the original competition, the two had grown close and developed a romantic relationship.

''Kind of wish I brought my supplies!" Gwen murmured as she looked at the landscape. Naruto stretched out and laid his head on Gwen's lap.

Gwen gently rubbed his fox like whiskers.''There's always next time.'' he suggested. After a few more minutes the two of them sat up.

Gwen was the first to react giving her love a quick, tentative kiss on the lips and said, "I'm glad you suggested this. You're right, this is quite relaxing.'' like always Gwen's kisses tasted sweet, along the lines of peppermint.

The two continued on their walk. The two of them finally came across their destination. The water in the lake was crystal clear and sun light made it shine with a low glow of radiance.

Naruto and Gwen peered down and saw nothing was within the body of water besides a few leaves and unseen sediment. As expected of bottled water being used.

Naruto paused for a moment, mulling over an idea before finally deciding to voice it to Gwen. ''Wanna go skinny dipping?'' Naruto suggested.

A small smile formed on her face. Considering how hot it would be nice to take a quick dip. "Sure, sounds fun."

Upon getting a positive answer Naruto began taking off his shirt. Once he slid it up and over he dropped it to the ground. During the undressing Gwen couldn't help but gauze at her boyfriend's body. Since Naruto spent a lot of time training in hand to hand combat techniques that led to him to develop a tone and fit form.

Gwen then began by taking off her shirt, showing off her developed chest and taunt stomach. Gwen reached behind her back and undid her swim top.

Naruto couldn't help but still a glance at her chest. The two full round objects were a lovely shade of paleness with pink, erect nipples. Gwen shuddered slightly at the sensation of air.

A faint blush appeared on Gwen's face as she said, "Are they really that captivating?''

''S-Sorry.''

Gwen gave Naruto a quick peck on the check and said, "No its okay. I'd rather have you look at me then someone else.'' she informed him. She had recently talked to Courtney a few weeks ago, discovering that Duncan had cheated on her friend with another girl and as a result Gwen began feeling nervous about her relationship with Naruto. Though the fact his eyes had been anything but wondering put her at ease.

Gwen then took her shoes and Naruto followed the gesture. The two of them shredded the last article of their clothing. The two of them quickly got into the water. Both letting out a yelp and shutter at the coldness of the water. The two of them got close, using body heat to warm up as much as they could.

The two of them stayed like that for awhile and then sun got stronger and the water stopped being cold and started to get warm.

They began swimming about and just enjoying the coolness of the water. After a few minutes Gwen came to a stop. She wasn't an athlete, only having the average stamina of someone who didn't play sports.

Suddenly she found herself glomped by Naruto. As a result she could feel something hard poking her rear end.

Naruto gently placed his hands on Gwen's sides and then Gwen backed up a bit more and rubbed her ass against Naruto's penis.

Naruto moaned in pleasure and then he gently put his right hand on Gwen's breast and his left hand on her left butt cheek. A moan escaped Gwen's mouth as she turned to say something, but Naruto captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

''Care to bring this place in?''

''Might as well.''

The lover's tongues began to wage battle as Naruto softly stroked Gwen's sensitive spots. She moaned into his mouth as Naruto removed his hand from her rear end and began massaging both breasts.

In response Gwen begin grinding against Naruto causing him to whimper and grin against her. Both of them find themselves becoming increasingly aroused.

She shuttered against him as she felt him moved his hand from her breast down her torso. His fingers rubbed down her pubic hair to her core, gently rubbing her clit.

Naruto and Gwen were both very aroused now. They moved over to the bank. Gwen got on her back and opened her legs all the way, giving Naruto a perfect opening.

Naruto gave one of her thighs a nice squeeze while using his other hand to position himself at Gwen's entrance. As he rubbed it against her lower lips a bit of pre-cum dribbled out. He changed his mind for a brief moment, deciding to make sure Gwen got hers first.

He moved over her and claimed her lips as he began rubbing her clit. Gwen moaned and grabbed his head as he began kissing her torso, flicking his tongue over her nipples. Soon the pleasure became so great a continuous moan escaped the goth girl's lips as Naruto added another finger.

Gwen felt an intense pleasure buildup as she placed her hands against Naruto's shoulder. A silent screamed escaped as her cover squeeze against Naruto's fingers. Gwen began to breath heavily as the intensity of the orgasm subsided as her juices covered Naruto's fingers.

When Gwen was done Naruto removed his fingers and kissed her again. Gwen placed her hands on his chest. She moved up, increasing the intensity before pushing him on his back.

Gwen then hovered above him until her soppy pussy was hovering directly over his penis. Naruto reached up and cupped Gwen's rear end as he eased her down.

They both groaned as the tip of Naruto's member went inside of her and he started thrusting it against her. The pleasure intensified as Gwen worked her way down until he filled her.

She began moving her hips, rubbing Naruto around her insides as Naruto continued groping her behind. Gwen picked up paste as moans escaped her mouth.

Naruto felt his release approaching and he continued groping Gwen. Gwen began teasing her nipples, biting her bottom lip as a few moments later she came with another intense burst.

After another few minutes Naruto let out a groan and shot his come inside of her. Naruto pumped a few more times as a painful yet pleasurable ache coursed through him.

Gwen leaned over and captured her lips against Naruto's. ''Best day off ever!''

''Hey Gwen, you're on the pill right?'' he asked, coming off the high. Now that he was no longer influenced by his lust Naruto could think clearly.

The way Gwen's eyes shot open gave him the answer he was seeking. And at that moment the same statement escaped their lips. ''Oh shit!''


End file.
